A Legacy of Memories
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Dans notre monde, Link est un jeune homme dont le meilleur ami se nomme Dark. Suite à une dispute, leur amitié semble brisée. SCHOOL FIC "One-sided" Link x Dark Link, Dark x OC, Link x OC. CHAP5 PUBLIÉ. Y a un genre de triangle amoureux... abandonnée, dsl
1. Sweet darling, you're worrying too much

**Y-A-O-I ou comment Link et Dark Link pourrait finir ensemble dans la réalité**

WARNING** : Un peu de YAOI (peut-être), puisque j'adore le LINK X DARK LINK pas, Link x OC). Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas une perverse… j'essaie juste de faire mieux que Mimi. Normalement, Merry ne devrait pas intervenir beaucoup (raconter l'épilogue, sûrement et peut-être dire deux ou trois trucs). Enfin, cette fic se passe dans notre monde, au Québec à Montréal… donc ça se peut que l'école ça soit une école primaire ! Et le parler québécois se retrouvera aussi dedans. Bah oui, je peux juste plus résister à l'envie de faire ma propre SCHOOL-FIC! Bref, j'me lance… et une dernière chose, à ceux qui n'ont pas de nom famille, je leur en ai donné un du Québec (et ça n'a aucun rapport avec la vraie vie). Et il se pourrait qu'il y ait quelque sacre québécois avec lesquels je vais privilégier la prononciation (si ça vous plaît pas à l'avenir je vais les censurer) et donc, LANGAGE GROSSIER (insultes, sacres…) et peut être OFFANSSANT pour certaine personne. Bon, j'me lance pour de vrai!! **

"_Sweet Darling, you're worying too much"_

Link Martel marchait silencieusement dans les rues de la grande ville de Montréal, la tête base. Il venait de se disputer avec Dark Tremblay, son meilleur ami, au sujet des consommations de drogues du noiraud, qui inquiétait beaucoup son ami. Le jeune noiraud en était presque venu aux poings (il avait soulevé Link de terre en l'agrippant par le collet). Ça le rendait encore plus triste que lorsqu'il pensait à comment son ex-copine, Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, l'avait plaqué pour Sheik Bégin. Mais bon, de Zelda, il ne s'en préoccupait plus depuis longtemps. Sa seule et unique préoccupation était de savoir si lui et Dark allaient se réconcilier.

Il était tard, et les étoiles étaient parfaitement visibles, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un lampadaire à peu près soixante-cinq mètres derrière lui. Il passa devant un restaurant fermé vit son reflet. Un garçon blond, avec des yeux océan bien tristes.

Il continua à marcher jusqu'à arriver devant l'école _Étoile Filante_, celle où il étudiait en secondaire 5. Et où Dark, Zelda et lui étudiaient. Il s'était toujours tenu avec Zelda, Sheik et Dark. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Zelda le trompe. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela venant d'elle. Et pourtant, elle l'avait fait avec un des ses meilleurs amis. Et il les avaient vus s'embrasser furieusement près des toilettes des filles, en s'en allant au cours de mathématiques.

Ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Et le jour d'après, Zelda le laissait. Le pire, c'était qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Mais elle lui avait dit qu'il n'était qu'un mec jaloux et possessif, alors qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était allée _cruiser_ les beaux gars qu'elle voyait avec son amie Malon, il n'avait jamais rien dit du tout. Niet! Pas un mot ou un reproche!

Et cette garce venait lui faire le numéro « T'es ben que trop jaloux, tu me laisses pas vivre ma vie, tu m'étouffes, t'es égoïste, tu penses juste à toi, tu m'aimes juste pour mon corps, tu m'aimes pour toi, c'est pas moi c'est toi, tsé… » et etc. et le tout ponctué des hochements de tête de Malon. Il était resté très surpris mais n'avait pas osé lui répondre. Il était de nature timide t ne parlait pas souvent. Pas parce qu'il était distant ou autre, mais parce qu'il était vraiment timide (sauf avec Dark, Sheik et Zelda).

Il vit Merry Viens sortir de l'école avec un grand sourire mesquin sur le visage. « Elle doit encore avoir écrit sur la porte du bureau du directeur ''T'hallucines du Vicks! Vieux pourri de la vie!! _God bless the Sex Pistols, not the f*ckin' school_!!'' et autre encore plus désobligeant et/ou stupide… quoiqu'il se doutait qu'elle ait refait la décoration du cours de mathématique (avec des mangas comme Naruto, FullMetal Alchemist, Air Gear, puisqu'elle adorait ça et était un très grande artiste), qui était le premier cours le lundi. Le bonheur était si proche du malheur. Faire des mauvais coups rendait Merry heureuse, mais se disputer avec Dark rendait Link triste. Il continua à marcher.

Soudain, il rentra dans quelque chose de dur. Il tomba à la renverse et une voix de jeune fille exaspérée dit :

- Maudite marde, Coutu! Regarde où que tu vas!

Link se renfrogna encore plus que d'habitude lorsque Merry lui adressait la parole (habituellement, c'était pour comparer leur notes, celle du blond n'étant pas très bonne et celles de la jeune fille étant toujours à 100%). Elle continua :

- Quessé? Tu veux battre des records de silence? C'est Sasuke-teme qui va pas être content!

Toujours silence de la part du blond. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille (si on pouvait appeler ça une fille avec ce caractère, pensait Link) alors qu'elle lui tourna le dos et parti vers chez elle. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, Link entendit une vague musique japonaise rythmée chantée par la voix de sa camarade de classe.

Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans se releva et s'épousseta avant de recommencer à marcher et à ruminer ses idées sombres vers chez lui.

***

Le lendemain, le lundi, jour maudit des étudiants, Link se leva comme à son habitude vers six heures, lorsque son réveil sonna. Il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à se lever, mais il devait bien le faire. Il déjeuna sommairement avant de prendre le chemin de l'école vers sept heures quarante-cinq.

Link arriva dans le parking bondé de jeunes fumeurs et fumeuses, dont Zelda et Malon qui le regardèrent avec dédain en lui soufflant de la fumée dans le visage, même si elles savaient qu'il y était allergique.

Devant la porte de l'école, Merry Viens faisait la folle avec sa bande de ouf.

Plus loin, près de la porte de la fournaise, il vit Dark (une parfaite copie de lui, mais en plus noir, plus sombre et moins timide) en train de prendre un _pof _de pot avec Vaati et Taël, deux gars de leur groupes (deux accros à la drogue, voilà ce que Link pensait d'eux). Il y avait une bande de poufs en chaleur près d'eux. Link et Dark se fusillèrent du regard avant que Link ne détourne les yeux, ce regard de tueur lui faisant mal.

À vrai dire, juste de le voir lui faisait mal. Cette peau basanée, ces yeux rouges surnaturels, ce regard de tueur… il comprenait presque les poufs.

Coupant court à ses pensées bizarres, Link se rendit à son casier, prit ses affaires de math et se dirigea vers le cours.

***

Lorsque la prof arriva et débarra la porte, le couloir était plein. Elle s'excusa bien fort avec toute son excentricité (ses énormes lunettes en forme d'œil de bœuf se balançant sur son nez au rythme de ses mouvements de tête) :

- S'cuzez-moi d'être en retard, comme toujours. Aujourd'hui, on fait – arrêtez de vous tirer les cheveux, Taya et Saria! – des problèmes de géométrie! Que les futurs architectes tapent des mains!!

Quelques élèves tapèrent des mains, mais les autres préférèrent ne rien faire, trop gêné devant la prof habillé en lapin rose.

Link entra le dernier, comme toujours et alla s'asseoir au fon à la même place qu'à son habitude, devant Merry Viens. Dark était assis à la gauche de la jeune « fille », Zelda à sa droite (et à droite de Zelda, Malon) et Sheik derrière. D'ailleurs, Link avait vu Zelda et Sheik s'embrasser avec une passion aussi baveuse qu'un crapaud au printemps juste avant d'entrer dans le cours. La blonde en avait encore les cheveux tout défaits. Devant, il voyait Vaati et Taël parler en regardant Dark, qui s'endormait sur son bureau.

Link fusilla Dark du regard qui le regarda d'un œil mauvais avant de lui lancer un :

- Quessé que tu m'veux, Martel?! Pourquoi tu me regardes?

Link se retourna et se plongea dans son livre de math, essayant d'ignorer les regards méprisant de Sheik, Zelda et Dark sur lui.

- L'atmosphère est… _é-lec-tri-san-te_! s'exclama Merry Viens.

Les quatre autres s'écrièrent :

- Ta gueule, Viens!

- On est d'accord sur un point, même si c'est pas la drogue, lança Link à Dark (ce dernier le fusilla du regard).

Sheik, qui avait gardé le silence jusque là s'exclama :

- Fermez-la, j'essaie de faire un problème vraiment songé.

Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à la fin du cours.

***

Dans le couloir, lors du cours de français, Merry essayait d'expliquer à Link et à Dark comment accorder les participes passés avec le verbe _avoir_ (ordre du prof). Les deux garçons ne l'écoutait presque pas et se fusillaient du regard à tout moment, ce qui n'arrangeait rien pour leur note.

- Voyons, ciboire, comment de fois va-tu falloir que je te le dise… quand le Complément Direct est après, ça s'accorde pas ! s'exclama Merry à Link, alors qu'il accordait négligemment un des participe passé de la feuille.

- Si au moins je savais c'est quoi un CD… marmonna Link.

- T'as juste à écouter, estie de con !

- Ah ouin! C'est moi le con ? Toi tu te drogues, sacrefice ! C'est pire que d'être pas bon en français !

Ça continua pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Merry se lasse de les entendre se disputer comme des gamins.

- My God, on dirait des flos de maternelle ! s'exlmama-t-elle.

Elle se fit fusiller du regard et Dark lança :

- T'es juste une maudite folle…

- On est d'accord sur un point, dit Link en essayant d'accorder un participe passé avec le verbe _être_ comme auxiliaire.

***

Le cours de Bio s'annonçait MAUVAIS. Très mauvais. De un, Link n'avait jamais eu une grande passion pour la biologie. De deux, les fœtus de ci ou de ça dans des bocaux de formol ou squelettes de chats et autres le dégoûtaient et enfin, de trois, Dark était assis juste à côté de lui et ils devraient _travailler en équipe_ pour disséquer une pauvre souris à l'examen de fin de trimestre (dans trois semaines).

Link aimait les souris. Pas pour en avoir une chez lui, mais il éprouvait de la sympathie pour elles. Elles étaient vraiment chouettes. Et Merry Viens avait fait toute une scène en apprenant qu'il allait falloir disséquer une souris. Elle avait quand même demandé si elle pouvait rapporter le cadavre charcuté chez elle pour son serpent, Hebi. Elle décrivait comme un adorable (Link trouvait que ça pouvait se discuter) python de quatre mètres de long, avec de magnifique yeux verts.

Link, lui, haïssait les serpents depuis qu'à sa fête de quatre ans, Dark lui avait montré un qui l'avait mordu.

Il se plongea dans son manuel lorsque le prof finit d'expliquer le pourquoi du commet du sujet du jour. Il entendit soudain :

- _ADAO HIPAN DA ! ADAO !! Usopp no mane, hi hi !_

La déclaration fut suivie de commentaires du genre :

- Ta gueule, Merry…

- On veut pas savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête de fucké, dit Zelda.

Taya, qui était assise à coté de Merry, leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant :

- Mon dieu, pourquoi me suis-je assise à côté d'elle...

Merry ricana avant de se la fermer pour le reste du cours.

***

Le dîner fut des plus pénibles. D'habitude, Link s'asseyait avec ses amies, mais puisqu'il y avait un grand froid entre eux, il s'assit près de Merry, puisqu'il savait qu'elle et ses amies acceptaient n'importe qui (qui aurait le courage de supporter leur folie).

Lorsqu'il s'assit, Merry Viens et ses amies se lançaient des insultes foireuses comme « Folle », « Club Vidéo », « Criard », « espèce de folle », « tarte » et autre.

- Ah, coucou, Link ! dit Merry en le voyant lorsqu'il eut fini de manger.

- Salut, dit timidement le blond.

Sheik et Zelda arrivèrent avec Malon près de la table.

- Tu te tiens avec… ça? demanda la blonde avec un ton dédaigneux.

Elle regardait Merry qui la regardait avec un sourire narquois (peut-être pensait-elle à couvrir son casier de graffiti disant « _ADAO HIPAN DA ! ADAO !_ »). Mais Link craignait qu'elle ne l'écoeure ou que Sheik (à qui elle avait raconté comment il l'avait tant de fois battue alors qu'il n'avait jamais osé la toucher de son propre cher) ne lui mette un poing devant tout le monde.

- Bon, j'm'en fou, de toi, Link. Mais, tassez-vous, je veux la table avec la fenêtre, dit Zelda.

Merry fit un signe de tête de désapprobation. Elle prit une bouchée de son sandwich avant de dire :

- Va donc chier, bitch. J'te donnerai pas ma place.

- Mais c'est LA table que JE veux ! s'exclama Zelda, outrée.

La jeune fille finit de manger son sandwich avant de continuer :

- C'est pas parce que t'es mannequin pis que ton père c'est le directeur que t'as le droit de faire chier le monde avec tes « Oh ! Je veux ci ! » et tes « Ah je veux ça ! ». Non, ma chère ! Tu chies par le même trou que les autres alors trouve-toi une autre place !

Zelda était rouge de colère. Ou peut-être de gêne. Elle dit, en s'en allant, quand même avec toute la fureur possible :

- Mon père va en entendre parler !

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage de Merry. Et Link se doutait qu'elle allait se faire du fun ce soir-là.

***

Le cours d'anglais ne fut pas trop pénible. Link était assis à côté Merry (une future traductrice) qui faisait les problèmes à la vitesse de l'éclair. Link n'avait d'autres choix que de recopier.

- Hey, Boucher ! fit la voix de Dark (en l'entendant, Link se raidit).

Taël répondit avec un petit sourire :

- Quoi ?

- On va à l'arcade, à soir ? demanda le noiraud.

- Tu y va pas avec Link, d'habitude ?

Link se sentit triste. Le lundi, lui et Dark allait toujours à l'arcade (ils y croisaient toujours Merry et l'une de ses amies championne de _Dance Dance_, qui tentait désespérément d'apprendre à la Viens comment être aussi douée).

Las de cette journée qui n'en finissait plus d'être mauvaise, Link continua de recopier sur le cahier de Merry.

***

Le dernier cours était celui d'histoire. Un cours _passionnément _ennuyant. Le prof parlait sur le même ton monocorde et las, comme si enseigner n'était pas un métier intéressant.

- Alors le déluge du Saguenay a duré près de trois jours dans la boue et les débris. Un petit maison blanche toute simple s'en est tirée indemne et…

Link lisait plutôt dans le livre. Certains élèves dormaient sur leur bureau et d'autres ne tarderaient pas à les rejoindre.

- _Pssssst_ ! Hé, Link ! T'aurais pas une gomme à effacer?

- Mon efface ? murmura Link.

- Ouais !

Link la mit sur son bureau et il entendit le bureau couiner (ce que la plupart faisaient lorsqu'on effaçait)

- Quelques personnes sont mortes, continua la voix du prof. Passons au dommage matériel… cette catastrophe a causé pour des millions de dollars de dommage.

Link n'eut pas conscience du reste du cours, trop endormi pour écouter.

***

Link marchait rapidement vers chez lui lorsqu'il entendit :

- HÉ, LIIIIIINK !

« Pas elle… » pensa-t-il. Merry arrivait en courant derrière lui. Elle lui agrippa une épaule et demanda :

- Dis, toi et Dark… pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ? Je lui ai parlé et il a pas voulu m'le dire alors que ça va faire plus de quinze ans qu'on se connaît…

Tiens, ça, il ne le savait pas (il fallait dire que Dark n'aurait jamais été fier d'être l'ami de cette file, pensa Link) !

- On s'est disputés pour rien, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

- Oh que non ! Darky avait l'air bien triste, il doit bien y avoir une bonne raison !

Au moins, Dark ressentait la même chose que lui. C'était bon à savoir.

- Eh pis tu pourras pas me le cacher bien longtemps ! s'exclama Merry, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- T'as pas idée comment tu peut être chiante quand tu veux… marmonna Link.

- Ça doit être parce que je suis une fille, dit joyeusement Merry. Non, sans joke, c'est l'affaire ? Pourquoi tu parles plus à Dark ?

Link la fit lâcher prise de son épaule et dit :

- Pas de tes affaires. Va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre à énerver.

Merry lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de partir en disant :

- Je crois que tu te fais trop de soucis pour cette dispute niaiseuse.

Il la regarda partir en se disant que Merry Viens n'était peut-être pas si folle que ça, après tout.


	2. Gitan

''_Gitan''_

**Coucou! Je me demandais quoi écrire quand j'ai eu une révélation! Continuer cette FF! Que je suis intelligente. Ce chapitre est plutôt sombre... disons que ça va bien avec le superbement beau sujet. Non franchement, j'me lance. Et une dernière petite chose, le nom de famille complet de Link est Martel-Coutu. C'est pour ça que Merry a appelé Link « Coutu » au lieu de « Martel » dans le dernier chapitre... Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre!! Le titre est une chanson de Garou que j'adore...**

Dark s'éveilla vers sept heures quarante-cinq. Il resta quand même longtemps étendu sur le dos, les paupières encore lourdes de fatigue, à regarder le cadran indiquer les minutes qui passaient.

Il se leva finalement vers dix heures après s'être demandé mainte fois la raison de son existence merdique. La première chose qu'il fit (après être allé au toilette), fut de s'allumer un _bat_ juste après s'être jeté sur le divan du salon (et on se demandait d'où il tenait ces sublimes yeux rouges...).

Sa peau basanée et ses cheveux noirs trahissaient ses origines Espagnole. Il avait grandi à Saragosse, en Aragon. Il avait toujours trouvé que cette ville n'avait pas de charme, qu'elle était fade, morne. Aujourd'hui, il se demandait si ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait grandi dans le quartier le plus pauvre de la ville.

Il avait perdu ses parents très jeune (suite à une grippe espagnole que son père avait refilée à sa mère), et après, il avait dû venir vivre au Québec avec sa tante Damaris (une grosse femme ronde avec des millions en poche) qui ne lui avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance. À chaque fois qu'il y avait de la visite, elle disait en le pointant du menton « Voici Dark, mon neveu. » Mais sans plus. Il s'était senti comme une vielle paire de bas sales toute sa sainte vie.

Mais il s'était sauvé dès qu'il avait eu douze ans (sa tante n'avait rien fait pour le retrouver). Il avait couru longtemps sous la pluie à la recherche de quelqu'un à qui parler. Il avait plutôt trouvé Taël et Vaati, gamin de son âge, en train de s'allumer un joint de pot sous un vieux portique qui laissait couler l'eau. « T'en veux-tu une _pof_? »avait demandé Taël. Dark avait fait un signe de tête et en avait prit une bouffé. Il ne se souvenait pas du reste, mais après un très mauvais _trip_, il s'était retrouvé étendu devant une maison modeste, quoique jolie. Un garçon blond (qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une fille) avait sorti de la maison avec un parapluie et s'était approché de lui. Il s'était penché sur lui et lui avait demandé innocemment « Ça va ? ». Il n'avait pas répondu, croyant encore avoir à faire à une hallucination.

Mais le garçon l'avait aidé à se relever et l'avait emmené à l'intérieur. Lui et sa mère avait soigné ses nombreuses éraflures, puis il avait raconté sa triste histoire. Ils l'avaient gardé quelque jours (juste le temps qu'il s'attache au garçon, malgré que se ne soit pas dans leur intentions) et il avait découvert le nom de gamin qui l'avait sauvé. C'était Link.

On frappa soudain à sa porte. Il sursauta tellement qu'il en échappa son joint sur son divan éventré de partout. Après l'avoir ramassé et écrasé, il alla ouvrir. Encore le même colporteur de balayeuse.

- Bonjour. Êtes-vous tanné des vilaines poussières sur votre plancher? Des...

- _Yo no comprende francés_, lui répondit-il de son charmant accent.

Et il claqua la porte.

***

Pendant que Dark se la coulait douce chez lui, Link était en plein examen de mathématique. Et comme il n'avait pas très bien écouter la dernière étape, il pédalait dans la choucroute. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la chaise vide de Dark, espérant peut-être le voir apparaître.

- Je vais maintenant ramasser vos copies, dit la prof.

Link regarda la sienne. Il avait fait un numéro par-ci par-là, mais sinon, il était sûr de ne pas trop avoir réussi cet examen.

Une fois les examens ramassés, la prof s'exclama :

- Vous pouvez y aller, les gamins!

Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du cours. Une fois sorti, il remarqua Malon et Zelda embarquées dans une grande discussion sur il ne savait quoi et Sheik qui regardait Zelda (comme si elle avait été un morceau de chocolat).

Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir où était Merry pour lui parler un peu. Il la trouva et se jeta presque sur elle en disant :

- Merry, je dois te demander quelque chose.

***

Dark venait de finir sa deuxième canette _Budweiser_. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire, ressasser des vieux trucs ne l'aiderait pas. Il alluma la télé. Rien de bon, rien de nouveau. En faite, les nouvelles n'avaient rien de réjouissantes. Quelque part dans Montréal, un St-Hubert venait de se faire dévaliser par des voleurs armés.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain à la volée. Merry Viens venait d'entrer.

- Mais nom d'un chien, t'étais y'où, toué?

- Chez nous, répondit le noiraud.

La jeune fille croisa les bras et lui fit une moue pleine de reproches avant de se jeter dans les bras de Dark.

- Raaaaahh, ça f'sait _tellement_ longtemps qu'on s'étaient pas parlé!!

Elle le laissa aller et le regarda sous toutes ses coutures. Il se laissa faire, avec un petit sourire.

- _My God_ que ton linge est sale ! Tu devrais faire plus attention, Darky.

Il sourit en entendant son surnom. Elle le lui avait donné dès qu'elle l'avait vu en Espagne, lorsqu'elle était allée là-bas en voyage. Malgré la barrière de la langue, ils étaient devenus amis et elle avait compris son nom. C'était le bon temps, quand il n'avait que deux ans (NDA : Raaaaahh, j'les voit ti-pou dans ma tête !!).

Il se souvenait encore de comment ils s'étaient connus... un joli matin, alors qu'une petite fille blonde à cette époque qu'une femme au grand chapeau tenait par la main, marchant dans la rue où il habitait.

_Une dame et un homme marchaient dans la rue. La femme retenait la main d'une petite blonde aux yeux noisette. La petite ne devait pas avoir plus de deux ans. _

_Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et à la peau basanée et quelques bruns qui retenaient une jeune fille rousse, jouaient dans la rue devant eux en lançant des phrases à ses amis comme « ¡ ESPECIE de cobardes! ¡ Usted jamás podrá vencerme! ¡ Soy el gran Zorro! », «¡ Voy salvarle, segnorita! »_

_Ils devaient jouer au mousquetaires ou à quelque chose du genre. La petite blonde demanda à ses parents :_

_- Dites, je peux aller leur dire bonjour?_

_Son père prenant des photos des enfants maintenant intimidés par ces touristes incongrus. Sans attendre la réponse de ses parents, la petite fille se jeta sur le garçon à la peau brunâtre et demanda :_

_- Comment tu t'appelles? Je suis Merry!_

_Surpris au début, le garçon répondit :_

_- Me llamo Dark._

_Avec un sourire, la mère de Merry s'exclama :_

_- C'est à croire que c'est même chez les enfants, cet accent sensuel!_

_Merry avait passé la journée ensemble (Dark avait laissé ses amis pour aller se promener dans les rues de la ville)._

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, ça avait été une des plus belle journée de sa vie.

- Dis, Merry... je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas aller au bal de fin d'année avec moi... demanda subitement Dark.

- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi me le demander à moi? Avec toutes les poufs fangirls que t'as, il doit y en avoir des plus belles que moi...

- Mais aucune n'est ma meilleure amie.

- Je vois. Bon, je dois y aller, dit Merry.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami et prit la porte.

- Une dernière chose, dit-elle en revenant sur ses pas. Link est vraiment triste de s'être disputé avec toi. Tu devrais lui parler demain.

Dark détourna les yeux vers le parc fleuri qui s'étendait sous sa fenêtre de salon. Il se perdait dans ses pensées. Son coeur était tiraillé entre les deux personnes les plus chères à ses yeux...


	3. Call me when you're sober

''Call me when you're sober''

**Je trouve que Dark est vraiment sombre comme personnage. Je l'adore, il est tellement comme moi! Un garçon gris, sans couleur... comme la petite Marie que j'ai déjà été... bref, voilà! On espère un Link x Darky? Pas tout de suite, sûrement plus loin, mais j'en promet un... et qui croyez-vous qui va redonner la couleur à notre cher petit Darky? Merry ou Linkounet? **

La fin de l'année approchait à grands pas et la fin de la relation entre Sheik et Zelda aussi. La blonde disait le trouver beaucoup trop distant et pas assez affectueux. Elle devait déjà commencer à le tromper avec Luigi, un garçon moustachu italien dont le frère s'appelait Mario (NDA : vous avez pas vu le dessin que j'ai vu).

Dark était revenu à l'école le lendemain, et il se tenait toujours avec Merry et les folles.

Ils étaient assis en cours de français. Quand le prof, un homme aussi monotone que sans relief, annonça avec le même ton las qu'à l'accoutumée :

- Cette année, le voyage de fin d'année sera en Espagne, à Saragosse.

Dark fit le saut assis sur sa chaise. Retourner dans la ville de son enfance? Serait-il capable de supporter encore ses vieux souvenirs douloureux? Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Merry avait senti son malaise. Il la regarda et elle lui fit un sourire et murmura :

- Tout ira bien, on va être ensemble! Et si tu te dépêches de te réconcilier avec, avec Link.

Il sourit et regarda le prof essayer de leur expliquer, malgré le bruit incessant des discutions sur le party de la vieille, comment accorder les participes passé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la place où Link était habituellement assis. Il n'y était pas.

- Quoi? murmura-t-il, incrédule.

- Avec le verbe avoir, ça s'accorde avec le CD, répéta Merry.

- Non, Link est pas là.

Merry se pencha par-dessus lui pour regarder. Effectivement, il n'y avait personne.

- C'est quoi ce bordel? Murmura Merry en reprenant sa place.

Elle commença à se bouffer les doigts, une habitude qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Soudain, on entendit cogner à la porte. Par la fenêtre, Merry vit Link.

- C'est bon, il est là, dit-elle.

Le blond entra. Dark remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait un peu de sang sous le nez. Son coeur se serra d'amertume. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il jamais qui lui faisait ça?! Il regarda la classe. Aucuns signes de Sheik. Si jamais c'était lui, il allait payer.

Link s'assit derrière eux. Il se tourna et demanda :

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

Merry se tourna également. Link ne l'avait jamais vue inquiète. Ça devait ressembler à ça.

- Personne... chus tombé tout seul dans les escaliers, s'empressa de dire Link, les larmes aux yeux.

Il se détestait. Il avait menti sans même y penser. C'était sorti tout seul. Il revoyait encore l'expression de supériorité de Sheik. Lui qui avait déjà été son ami se permettait maintenant de lui casser la gueule avec Ganondorf, un _drop out_ venu de Bulgarie (ces trucs avec un accents pas possible à comprendre ne faisaient que persécuter les autres) qui recommençait son secondaire cinq pour la troisième fois.

Le visage de Dark se tordit dans un rictus de haine.

- Sheik, chus sûr que c'est lui... il va entendre parler de moi... on ne s'en prend pas à mes amis sans entendre parler de moi....

- Non! s'écria Link, tout bas. Si tu va lui en parler il va te casser la gueule!

- Toi, ferme-la. J'fais c'que j'veux, aussi, hein, répliqua Dark. Je ne laisserai personne faire mal à mes amis.

Link eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant ça. Ils étaient encore amis ? Merry avait raison, il se faisait du souci pour rien.

***

Dark accota Sheik dans son casier à la fin des cours (il le poussa directe dedans). Le vilain pas beau méchant se releva. Comme d'habitude, le blond resta calme et le regarda de haut.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Comme ça on s'amuse à péter la gueule de mon meilleur ami? Tu me fais chier en cr***e pis v'là l'occasion de te faire manger ça chaud, expliqua directement Dark.

- Peut-on régler ça hors de l'école?

- Certain.

Un sourire de triomphe trouva sa place sur l'adversaire de Dark. Il dit :

- À soir, minuit en avant de la piste de BMX à côté de l'école.

- Parfait.

Et Dark s'en alla en accrochant Link de l'épaule. Link était perdu dans ses pensées, alors il sursauta et suivit son meilleur ami vers la sortie. Ils croisèrent Zelda et Bertrand Piché qui se tenaient la main. La blonde parlait, parlait, parlait et parlait.

Merry Viens attendait les deux garçons dehors avec ses deux amies. Elle leur présenta Naara Faara et sa rivale et « sœur » de Naara, Asahi Kuromina. Asahi n'était pas japonais, mais sa mère avait été au Japon et avait été charmée par le pays. À un tel point qu'elle avait nommé sa fille comme une japonaise.

Le groupe marcha sur le chemin des maisons, il ne resta bientôt que Link et Dark.

- Tu va vraiment aller lui péter la gueule? demanda Link.

- Quessé tu penses ?! Que je vas le laisser te péter la gueule sans rien faire?!

Link se tut et regarda le sol. Il ne méritait pas ça. Non, il méritait plutôt de se faire casser la gueule.

***

Minuit arriva et Dark prit la direction de la piste de BMX. C'était devant chez Link. Il remarqua que la lumière de son ancienne était chambre allumée. Ça lui rappela l'habitude de Link de venir le trouver les soirs d'orages ou quand il avait fait un cauchemar. Même à quinze ans, Link avait encore cette habitude. Il l'avait tant de fois traité de mauviette, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable de dormir près de Link.

Il arriva à la piste et s'assit sur un banc en attendant Sheik. Il s'alluma une cigarette et repensa à un certain soir.

*Flash back*

_Dark se réveilla et vit Link près de lui. Il ne dormait pas, mais le regardait._

_- Pourquoi qu'tu m'regardes? demanda-t-il._

_- J'ai rêvé que tu t'étais fait poignarder par Sheik où la piste de BMX._

_Dark gloussa quant à la perspective idiote de se faire poignarder par un de ses amis. Mais Link le regardait avec des yeux perdus et il était au bord des larmes. Dark le prit dans ses bras, comme à son habitude (seul ce geste pouvait réconforter le blond). Le blondinet pleura un peu avant d'entrer sous les couvertures et se coller sur Dark. Cette nuit-là, Dark avait eu du mal à se rendormir. Il trouvait ridicule l'idée de se faire tuer part un ami, mais Link avait rêvé à l'effondrement des buildings au States une semaine à l'avance._

*Fin du Flash Back*

Sheik arriva avec son calme habituel. Il se planta devant Dark, qui se leva et écrasa négligemment sa cigarette sur le banc. Ils allèrent plus loin et Dark lança un « Cr***e de cave » à Sheik, qui se jeta sur lui. Après quelques coups, le blond sortit un couteau de poche de sous sa veste et poignarda la pauvre Dark avec. Le brun se tordit de douleur avant de tomber sur le sol en se vidant de son sang. Sheik en profita pour lui donner quelques coups de pieds dans les côtes et sur sa blessure. Puis, le blond se sauva sans même regarder en arrière.

Link avait tout vu de la fenêtre de la chambre de Dark. Il ne s'était même pas mis en pyjama tellement il s'inquiétait. Il se précipita dehors et traversa la rue en manquant de se faire renverser par un Cadillac blanche qui s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin dans une entrée et s'en alla à l'intérieur sans les regarder. Link se jeta sur Dark. Le pauvre était à moitié conscient et avait du mal à respirer.

- Dark... hoqueta Link, complètement désemparé. Je suis désolé... tout ça c'est à cause de moi...

Le noiraud ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda Link. Il glissa une main dans sa poche et laissa tomber son cell à côté de lui. Link le prit et appela la seule personne qu'il avait en tête : Merry.

Elle répondit et dit d'une voix endormie :

- Pays des rêves à Link, que puis-je pour toi?

- Dark est blessé... je sais pas quoi faire... je... je...

Il se mit à pleurer, il ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

- Reste avec lui, ne le bouge pas. J'appelle les secours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une ambulance arrivait et une voiture de police la suivait. Link insista pour accompagner Dark à l'hôpital. Dans la salle d'attente, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'Il avait et il avait envie de pleurer. Le lendemain à l'école serait dur. Alors qu'il regardait sans vraiment voir la télévision, Merry arriva. Contrairement à ce qu'Il connaissait d'elle, elle ne portait que des joggings et un tee-shirt large du syndicat de la FTQ qui avait jadis appartenu à son père. Il était deux heures du matin.

- Ça va, tu tiens le coup, Link? demanda-t-elle.

- Non... j'ai envie de pleurer... dit le blond en échappant quelques larmes.

La jeune fille prit l'autre place du banc et serra le pauvre jeune homme dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos en lui disant :

- Ça va aller... Dark a la peau dure, il va survivre et bientôt il va revenir à l'école...

Sa voix n'était pas sûre, mais Link appréciait l'effort. Merry avait toujours l'air sûre d'elle et faisait ce qui lui plaisait. Mais cette nuit-là, elle faisait les cents pas devant la porte et courrait se chercher un café toutes les demie heure.

Link, quant à lui, était resté assis pendant longtemps sur le banc, puis était allé se chercher lui aussi un café, mais bien noir. Il avait grimacé en le buvant. Mais ça l'avait tenu éveillé.

Merry était dehors en train d'appeler Asahi pour lui dire de dire au prof qu'elle ne serait pas là demain, lorsque le médecin sortit de la chambre. Link se jeta sur lui et demanda :

- Est-ce qu'il va survire?

- Il va survivre, mais il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. La lame en rentrée asses loin et il a quelques cotes cassées. Vous pouvez aller le voir, si vous voulez, mais il n'est presque pas conscient.

Link entra, tremblant de peur. Il avait peur de voir Dark. Sa fébrilité était surtout due au fait qu'il avait peur de perdre son meilleur ami à cause de ce traître de Sheik. IL s'assit sur un fauteuil près du lit du convalescent et attendit qu'il le regarde pour dire un timide :

- Salut, Dark.

- Yo... dit faiblement le brun avec un petit sourire.

Link sourit timidement avant de dire :

- Désolé, c'est de ma faute si tu es là. Sheik et toi ne vous seriez pas battus si je n'avais pas traité Sheik de con.

- De toute façon, répliqua Dark, ça faisait des lustres que je voulais lui arranger le portrait... c'était juste une raison de plus... je serais là pareil...

Il toussota avant d'ajouter :

- Merry est là?

- Oui, je suis là, dit une voix de jeune fille très calme.

Link sursauta. Il n'avait jamais vu Merry Viens dans cet état. Elle n'était pas énervée et souriait de soulagement. Link lui laissa sa place et alla s'asseoir plus loin. Merry enlaça Dark délicatement, et le brun parvint lui mettre un bras sur le dos.

- Oh, mon Darky, dit-elle, sur le bord des larmes, j'ai eu si peur...

- Je m'en doutais...

Contre ce qu'il s'attendait, Merry se mit à pleurer comme une petite fille et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Dark parut soudain mal à l'aise et dit faiblement :

- Non, pleure pas, Merry, non, s'il te plaît...

La jeune fille finit pas sécher ses larmes et regarda Dark avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains en disant :

- J'ai peur de te perdre. T'es mon meilleur ami.

- Je sais, ma belle, dit Dark, sur un ton doux que Link ne lui connaissait pas.

Le coeur de Link se serra. Il y avait une proximité plus grande entre Merry et Dark qu'entre lui et le brun. Il aurait dû être heureux pour lui, mais il était jaloux. Très jaloux. Il se dégoûta lui-même.

Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et mit cette désagréable sensation de côté.

Vers cinq heures, ils laissèrent Dark se reposer et partirent. Merry restait pratiquement sur la même rue que Link, alors ils prirent le même chemin. Link et elle parlèrent très peu durant le trajet. Comme au revoir, Merry lança à Link :

- Tu viendras me voir si la police vient te voir pour t'interroger...

Et elle rentra chez elle, le claquement de porte accompagné des aboiements joyeux de son labrador blond, Floppy.

Link rentra chez lui, la tête basse, les mains dans les poches. Sa mère ne reviendrait que demain et passerait la nuit devant son ordi à regarder les messages qu'elle avait reçus durant son voyage au Japon avec la mère d'Asahi.

Il s'assit devant la télé et écouta _South Park_. Merry aurait sûrement aimé cet épisode, « _Les armes c'est rigolo_ ». Il y avait des graphisme manga, parfois. Il finit par s'endormir devant la télé.

_Blablas _: Un peu d'action, que diable! Vous trouvez pas que Link est un complet _uke _? Juste comme je le voulais, hi hi. Je trouve que l'image d'un article sur mon blog va bien avec ce chapitre. Je sais, ils sont pas habillés comme dans la vraie vie mais dans cette même vie on ne peut pas tout avoir. Vous voulez peut-être la voir? Comme je suis gentille, je vous met un lien =)

.


	4. With Me

''With Me''

**Bon, me revoilà. Mon antivirus commence à me faire chier, **_**sérieusement**_**. Bref, me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre ! Bref, pour ceux qui veulent savoir pour l'antivirus (en tout, personne), il n'arrête pas d'ouvrir et mes mots se perdent dans le néant quand je les écris ! RAAAAAHH ! Il s'est ouvert encore une fois !! Bref, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !!**

_Une jeune fille et un jeune homme s'embrassent langoureusement sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture. La lune se dévoile et ils se font attaquer par un énorme loup noir. Le garçon saute sur le siège du chauffeur et part le pied dans le tapis. La fille ne s'attache pas et ils pognent un dos-d'âne. Elle débarque sans le vouloir de la Ferrari décapotable. Le loup l'attrape. Le gars s'en aperçoit, mais veut d'abord sauver sa peau. Un zombi d'OOT arrive au beau milieu du chemin et il fout les breaks. Ensuite, on peut lire de grosses lettres disant « Mettez toujours votre ceinture »_

- Ce film est nul, dit Dark en changeant de poste.

Il arriva sur Canal-D. Pas grand-chose à voir non plus. Ni Merry ni Link n'était là pour lui tenir compagnie, puisque l'école n'était pas terminée. Heureusement, dans peu de temps, leur calvaire finirait et ils pourraient venir le voir et Merry lui apporterait un échantillon de son excellente cuisine et Link viendrait avec quelques vêtements.

Il avait bien hâte de voir ses deux amis. Mais il savait aussi que les poufs fan girls qui le suivait partout à l'école seraient au courant. Et malgré les menaces de crevages d'yeux de Merry, elles viendraient quand même. Surtout Elisabeth Ford. Cette fille ne faisait que le suivre partout et détestait Merry (raison de plus pour l'haïr). Elle n'avait pas oublié la fois où il lui avait jeté un paquet de mines et qu'il était ensuite venu les chercher. Ça s'était passé en sixième année du primaire et elle en parlait encore avec passion. Et Elisabeth Ford ne viendrait pas sans ses deux copines Marina Gauthier et Carla Tates. Marina était une grande blonde de six pieds d'haut avec un air ahuri constant et Carla bavait tout le temps.

Au moins, il était content d'une chose, Sheik était derrière les barreaux et comme il n'avait pas de famille à Montréal, personne ne viendrait payer sa caution avant que sa mère, Impa Bouchard, ne le sache. Et comme elle était sourde comme un pot, elle ne l'entendrait sûrement pas.

Trois heures trente-cinq arriva et Dark se prépara à recevoir au moins quelques poufs fangirls. Comme il l'avait pensé quelques unes vinrent lui apporter des fleurs, d'autres des biscuits (alors qu'il détestait les sucreries) et enfin, la pire de toutes, Elisabeth Ford et ses deux amies. Marina semblait encore plus ahurie qu'à l'ordinaire (peut-être avait-elle remarqué qu'elle avait eu du mal à passer dans le cadre de porte) et Carla déversait le même flot de bave qu'à l'ordinaire. Quant à Elisabeth, la jeune fille d'origine irlandaise à la chevelure flamboyante avait les larmes aux yeux et semblait faire de grands efforts pour ne pas pleurer.

- Oh, Dark... dit-elle, alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Elle avait été proclamée plus belle fille de l'école. Il était vrai qu'elle était jolie avec ses cheveux roux légèrement bouclés et ses yeux verts, mais elle n'était pas vraiment jolie au goût de Dark. Mais elle ne semblait pas le comprendre. Merry disait que de faire comprendre à Ganondorf comment bien parler français aurait été plus facile que de faire comprendre à Elisabeth Ford qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle.

Dark leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération et soupira. Il décida de la renvoyer :

- Elisabeth... commença-t-il.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux.

Il soupira encore une fois et lança :

- Va-t'en. J'ai pas envie de te voir.

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla-t-elle.

Puis Merry arriva derrière elle avec un sac de tissu noir avec _twilight _d'écrit dessus (elle adorait les livres et les avaient dévorés en moins d'une semaine). Elle passa à côté de Elisabeth Ford et ses copines puis s'assit sur le bout du lit de Dark sans même leur jeter un regard. AU même moment, Carla gémit et essaya de ravaler un peu de la bave qui lui coulait sur le menton.

- Bonjour, Darky, dit joyeusement Merry. Devine ce que je t'ai apporté.

Dark sourit tendrement – le simple fait de la voir heureuse était une délicieuse raison de sourire – et regarda du coin de l'œil la réaction tant attendue de la rousse. Elle était encore plus rouge que ses cheveux. Elle s'exclama avec fureur :

- Fiche le camp, Viens ! C'était une conversation tout ce qu'il y a de privé.

- Mais oui, mais oui... dit Merry. Mais à ce que j'entends, mon très cher meilleur ami a très faim ! s'exclama-elle sans trop porter attention à la rousse en furie.

Contre tout ce que s'attendait Dark, Elisabeth s'approcha de Merry et la gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Va-t'en ! s'écria-t-elle avec colère.

Merry se releva, et afficha une expression de colère que Dark n'avait vue que trois fois depuis les quinze ans qu'ils se connaissaient (la première fois quand Végéta s'était fait tué par Freezer, la deuxième fois quand Sasuke s'était barré et la dernière fois, quand Asahi lui avait dit que son Kiki [Inuzuka Kiba] allait peut-être mourir). Elle ne cria pas mais dit simplement :

- Va-t'en toi-même. Tu ne sais rien de Dark. Il ne t'aime pas. Et je te le redis, va-t'en.

Rouge comme une écrevisse, Elisabeth Ford sortit suivie de ses amies en lançant un regard haineux à Merry. Mais avant, elle demanda à Dark :

- Dis-moi, veux-tu aller avec moi au bal ?

- J'y vais déjà avec Merry et j' suis pas du tout désolé, répondit le brun avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle serra les dents et finit enfin par quitter la chambre.

- Enfin débarrassés, dit Merry lorsqu'elles furent hors de vue.

Dark sourit avant de plisser les yeux et de dire :

- Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai eu le vertige...

- C'est normal, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, hier.

- Mais ça arrive très souvent.

- Pourquoi ne le dis pas au médecin ? demanda Merry, intriguée.

Dark se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre d'une voix tremblante :

- Je me souviens que mon père avait très souvent le vertige quand il avait la grippe espagnole... et j'ai peur d'être encore mis en quarantaine... tu ne sais pas comment c'était horrible, cette salle crottée, sans lumière...

Il ne parlait que très peu de ces moments si difficiles qu'Il avait passés lors de son enfance (à peu près vers ses quatre ans). Merry le serra tendrement dans ses bras puis chuchota à son oreille :

- T'inquiète, est pas dans le quartier pauvre de Saragosse, Darky, on est à Montréal.

Dark sourit et se laissa enlacer longtemps, quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues couleur caramel. Il ne laissait personne sauf Merry le toucher. Il n'aimait simplement pas ça. Il avait parfois laissé Link faire, mais sinon, ça n'était arrivé que deux fois. Il fit la moue lorsque Merry recula pour ouvrir son sac et sortir une bouteille d'eau avec de la soupe dedans. Elle avait même apporté un bol ! Elle s'occupait vraiment de tout. Dark était bien content qu'elle lui aie apporté à manger : la nourriture de l'hôpital était vraiment infecte. Link arriva quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, essoufflé, puisqu'il avait dû passer à travers une foule de pouf fangirls devant la chambre (elles ne voulaient pas se faire crever les yeux par Merry).

Comme bonjour, Link dit :

- J'ai dû rester en math.

- Ça va, on te pardonne, dit Merry, en souriant.

- Hé Dark, arrête d'utiliser du _ axe Dark temptations_, dit Link en rigolant.

***

- Euh... Link, fit une voix qu'il n'aut jamais cru prononcer un jour son nom.

Le blond se retourna. Elisabeth Ford se tenait bien derrière lui. Elle semblait préoccupée. Mais certainement pas par lui. Elle minauda simplement :

- Est-ce que Dark t'a déjà parlé de moi ? Que pense-t-il de moi ?

Link se plaqua contre son casier. Pourquoi ne lui demandait-elle pas en personne ? Peut-être le croyait-elle timide et cachait ses sentiments derrière un voile de distance envers elle ? Elle devait sûrement se tromper, quoiqu'elle croie.

- Euh... non, s'empressa de dire Link.

Il lui en avait déjà parlé, mais c'était pour dire à quel point elle était collante et chiante. Et aussi la fois où il lui avait lancé un paquet de mines, il en avait ri pendant une bonne semaine de ce super lancer et cette réception parfaite des broches de la rousse.

Zelda passa dans le coin, encore et toujours suivie de Malon, et lança un regard noir à Elisabeth. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on s'Intéresse à ses anciennes conquêtes, alors elle s'approcha de Link et de la rousse, suivie par Malon, qui se demandait sûrement pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que Elisabeth s'approche de Link. Il n'était plus à elle de toutes façons.

- Ah... alors... toi, voudrais-tu venir au bal avec moi ?

Link cru recevoir un coup dams l'estomac. Quoi ? Lui... Elle... Au bal... ENSEMBLE ?!! Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'une fille comme Elisabeth puisse lui demander une telle chose ! Zelda non plus. Elle regarda Malon d'un air ahuri avec la bouche grande ouverte et les sourcils froncés. Link décida de se venger de Zelda en acceptant d'un « bien sûr » assuré. La blonde s'en alla en le regardant vraiment croche.

Lorsque la blonde fut quelques pas plus loin, Elisabeth, qui n'avait pas remarqué que Zelda était venue derrière eux et repartie sans rien dire, poussa un petit cri et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Link qui rougit fortement. Il y eut quelques ricanements près d'eux, mais Link les savait jaloux.

- Alors, on se retrouve au prochain cours, dit Elisabeth en partant.

Décidemment, la vie de Link et la surprise devait former un solide couple. Et peut-être éclaircirait-il enfin le mystère entourant les filles pour les mecs ? Dark n'avait jamais rien voulu lui dire. Lui comprenait toujours ce que voulaient les filles. M'enfin, c'était ce qu'il disait.

Link prit ses affaires et prit la direction du cours de français.

Arrivé à la porte du cours avant la sonnerie, quelques élèves, dont Asahi et Naara, attendaient l'arrivé du prof. Elisabeth arriva derrière les autres et, contre toutes les attentes de Link, s'accota au mur opposé et à deux mètres de Carla Tates et Marina Gauthier. Et un autre truc qu'il ne remarqua qu'une fois assis, Merry n'était pas là. Mais, il se doutait qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'être absente au moins une fois avec ses résultats exemplaires.

Le prof remarqua immédiatement l'absence de Merry, et demanda à la classe sur un ton un petit peu moins monocorde qu'à l'ordinaire :

- Quelqu'un seu où eut Meurry ? Eulle n'eut pas là. Eut Dark Tremblay quant à lui, où eut-il ?

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire avant que Marina Gauthier ne rappelle à tout le monde que le prooooooofeeeeeeeeseur (elle était amoureuse du prof) était allé en vacances à Paris, et donc ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé. Link dû lui expliquer en détail devant toute la classe. Et c'est alors que le prof remarqua l'absence de Sheik.

- Mais ça ne m'euxpliqueu pas où eut Meurry ! dit le prof en rajoutant la cause « en prison » à la feuille d'absence.

- Elle doit être avec Dark... dit Link, encore plus rouge qu'avant. Ça fait plus de quinze ans qu'ils se connaissent, alors je suis à peu près sûr qu'_elle est avec lui_.

Il avait eut du mal à prononcer les derniers mots. Comme s'ils avaient été les plus difficiles au monde à dire. Le prof le regarda bizarrement, leva un de ses minces sourcils, puis le laissa retomber. Il écrivit, sans grande conviction, que les deux autres absents étaient à l'hôpital.

Puis, Link retourna s'asseoir et Elisabeth Ford lui envoya un baiser en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Link rougit et quelques ricanements se firent entendre. Link regarda alentour et vit les regards de quelques mecs posés sur lui. Il se tourna et essaya d'ignorer les boulettes de papiers lancées sur lui. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il voyait toutes ses chances réduites en poussières... la personne qu'il aimait en aimait une autre... c'était sûr, il n'avait aucunes chances comparé à elle...

***

- Mais pourquoi t'es venue ici, et pas à l'école ? demanda Dark, furieux.

- C'est soudain, cet intérêt pour l'éducation, répliqua Merry.

Merry avait préféré se passer de français pour venir tenir compagnie à Dark. Il s'était offusqué de tant d'attention (il croyait ne pas la mériter) et l'engueulait.

- Tu devrais retourner à l'école! continua Dark. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes me voir les jours d'école, ton rêve pourrait se briser à cause de moi.

Il avait parlé avec un sérieux implacable. Merry voulait devenir auteure et Dark n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait. Mais le brun tenait spécialement à ce que son amie réalise son rêve. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui allait réduire son rêve en poussière. Il y avait déjà trop de choses pour elle qui s'était réduites en poussière. L'amour, la famille... mais elle était forte et avait gardé espoir. Il se rappelait encore de sa voix tremblante, il y avait trois ans, lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé en pleine nuit après un concert où elle était allée avec son ex, Édouard Desrosiers, s'était fait frappé par une voiture qui n'avait même pas arrêté. Il aurait voulu être là et la serrer dans ses bras, mais il était en voyage avec Link et sa mère, en France. Il n'avait rien pu faire que de l'écouter pleurer et de lui dire d'appeler les secours. Ça lui rappelait le soir où il s'était fait poignarder par Sheik. Et il avait eut peur qu'elle ne se suicide. C'était pour ça qu'il était resté toute la semaine chez elle (dès qu'il avait rentré, sans même défaire son sac il s'était précipité de l'autre côté de la rue en manquant aussi de se faire heurter par une Cadillac blanche), à la serrer dans ses bras et à lui dire que tout allait s'arranger, sur le ton doux qu'il ne prenait avec personne d'autre... et Merry avait finit par le regarder droit dans les yeux et dire « J'en ai assez de pleurer. Ed ne voudrait pas que je pleure et que je gâche ma vie à cause d'un cristie d'con qui n'a pas faite son stop. » Dark lui avait sourit tendrement et elle lui avait rendu un sourire radieux. C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait décidé au fond de lui-même que plus jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un la faire pleurer. Même si c'était Link, qu'il considérait comme plus qu'un frère. Si jamais quiconque osait faire couler des larmes et effaçait le sourire de Merry, Dark s'était promit d'aller lui casser la gueule. Il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de casser la gueule de quelqu'un.

Vaati et Taël disaient que de la façon dont il la regardait – comme si c'était une déesse – et celle dont il lui parlait, sa manière de sourire quand il la voyait... c'était assez clair qu'il l'aimait ! Il ne fallait pas avoir son diplôme en chimie pour voir combien il l'aimait. Bien sûr, Taël et Vaati étaient les meilleurs en psychologie humaine, alors Dark savait son secret bien gardé (les gothiques ne font pas que _triper_ sur les tombes, ils sont aussi aussi silencieux qu'elles).

Dark avait aussi des doutes sur la nature des sentiments de Merry envers lui, puisqu'elle regardait croche n'importe qu'elle fille s'approchant un peu trop près de lui, même Asahi et Naara. C'était encore pire si une des filles osait le toucher, elle devenait rouge et serrait les dents à s'en briser les mâchoires. Et elle devait se douter de quelque chose aussi. Déjà que juste de respirer son parfum sans se jeter sur elle était difficile pour lui, il se demandait comment de temps il pourrait encore garder son secret.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était venue lui tenir compagnie au lieu d'aller à l'école. C'était grave pour Dark. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle double, encore moins à cause de lui !

- Je veux que tu retournes à l'école tout de suite ! rugit Dark.

- Non ! répéta encore une fois Merry, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle détestait se disputer avec lui. À chaque fois qu'il se disputait, elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'éloignaient et elle l'aimait trop pour le perdre. Elle voyait bien qu'il l'aimait et elle aussi, elle l'aimait... de la même façon qu'elle avait déjà aimé Édouard, mais elle ne se croyait pas capable d'aimer encore une fois.

- Va-t'en à l'école, dit encre une fois Dark.

- J'ai dit : NON ! s'entêta Merry.

- Je te hais, dit froidement le brun.

Ça y était, elle allait pleurer à cause de cette dispute idiote... elle commença à pleurer et Dark se frappa intérieurement. Comment avait-il put lui-même la faire pleurer ? Il se détestait.

- C'est bon, j'y vais...

Elle commença à marcher vers la porte. Elle reniflait alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Merry allait passer la porte quand Dark la rappela en disant :

- Non ! Reste... je... je suis désolé, je ne veux surtout pas que tu pleures à cause de moi...

Merry se retourna. Elle n'avait pas le sourire, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Il se décida à arrêter les cachotteries et le secret qu'il gardait enfermé à double-tour depuis quinze ans.

- Approche, viens, dans mes bras que je te console et me confies...

La jeune fille obéit et se réfugia dans les bras chauds de Dark. Elle aimait son odeur et sa peau douce... il la berça quelques instant avant de commencer :

- Depuis que je t'ai vue, il y a quinze ans, à Saragosse, il n'y a pas une seconde où je ne pense pas à toi. Tu es dans mes pensés à chaque seconde, c'est pas possible que je ne pense pas à toi. T'es mon printemps au mois de novembre, j'te décrocherais la lune même si t'es mon soleil... M'enfin...

Il eut un sourire tendre devant l'expression larguée de Merry. Il continua :

- Tout ça pour te dire... que je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, en Espagne. Je pourrai mourir pour toi.

Il attendit une réponse, mais Merry semblait vraiment stupéfaite. La surprise passée, elle dit doucement en approchant son visage de celui de Dark :

- Moi, depuis que j'ai vu à quel point tu tiens à moi quand Ed est mort, je crois que je tiens beaucoup plus à toi que comme un simple meilleur ami...

Et ils s'embrassèrent, Link qui était arrivé entre-temps devant la porte de la chambre (c'était la pause du midi, alors il venait rendre visite à son meilleur ami), sentit son coeur se briser. Une horrible envie de pleurer s'empara de lui alors qu'il voyait à quel point le baiser qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était doux. Il essaya de ne pas pleurer, et entra en silence. Il allait faire attention à ne pas se faire remarquer.

Lorsque Merry et Dark eurent finit leur échange de salive, la jeune fille dit avec une douceur qui donna un haut-le-coeur à Link :

- Je t'aime, Dark.

- Moi aussi, dit le noiraud avant de déposer un autre baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée.

Puis, il remarqua Link.

- Salut, dit-il. Ça va très bien, à ce que je vois.

Il avait été beaucoup plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il baissa les yeux.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Merry.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, toi ?! vociféra Link.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Merry se colla sur Dark.

Link se leva et prit la direction de la porte. Il ne retourna pas à l'école ce jour-là, mais resta chez lui à pleurer dans sa chambre. Il le savait maintenant, Dark ne l'aimait pas ! Et face à Merry, il n'avait aucunes chances...

**Bon ! Ça devient de plus en plus intéressant ! Je vous avais dit que c'était un **_**one-sided **_**! Dark aime Merry, mais Link aime Dark !! Chuis machiavélique. Surtout avec le pauvre Link, le sadisme atteint son paroxysme. Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, le titre est de l'allemand, ça veut dire « Mourir Pour Toi ». C'est une superbe chanson de Rapsoul.**


	5. C’est qu’avec toi je suis bien

''C'est qu'avec toi je suis bien et que j'ai plus l'goût d'm'en faire''

**Coucou !! Eh oua**_iiiii_**s, chuis d'retour pour torturer Link! Petit résumé du dernier chapitre (m'enfin, ce qui était important) : Elisabeth Ford a demandé à Link de l'accompagner au bal de fin d'année, et Dark et Merry sont maintenant ensembles (comme j'le voulais au début !! Gniark Gniark !! Vive le compliqué !!). Link a beaucoup de mal à accepter ce couple...**

**Bon, alors le titre vient de la chanson « Les Étoiles Filantes» des Cowboys Fringants. Et dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai changé le titre et j'ai oublié d'effacer la fin de la note de fin de chapitre. M'enfin, beaucoup de blabla prévu pour ce chapitre (très peu de placotage en perspective pour le début). Et une toute petit question, croyez-vous que quand on écrit on se reflète dans ses lignes ? Moi j'y crois pas trop. Je trouve que quand je me relis, j'ai l'air d'être en amour, des fois ! Et ça me fait tellement rire ! Je vous raconterai pas ma life, mais j'peux vous confier une chose... chuis complètement, et totalement fan de... Dark Link ! C'est mon Darky, compris ? Bref, racontage de **_**life**_** terminé ! Et rappelez-vous que cette histoire n'est que fiction, c'est très loin d'ma vie, genre... J'me suis légèrement inspirée d'un chapitre de la superbe fic « Naruto Teenage » de fanfic-naruto. Elle poste ses fics sur Skyrock et peut-on dire que c'est vraiment super ! Et pour **_**eternyti**_**, moi aussi, j'aime bien les fics où ça finit mal. Mais bon, c'est un **_**one-sided**_** (pour l'instant ? Peut-être...). Bonne lecture =) **

Link et Dark ne se parlaient presque plus. S'ils se parlaient, c'était inévitablement pour finir en joute oratoire. Le brun ne le regardait qu'avec haine et Link lui rendait tous ses regards de la même façon.

Dark et Merry ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Asahi et Naara s'étaient légèrement éloignées d'elle, voyant là une occasion de la laisser refaire sa confiance amoureuse. Le brun et la noiraude n'avaient pas peur de montrer leur amour, et les poufs fangirls de Dark, leur mécontentement.

Link, quant à lui, était plutôt souvent avec Elisabeth Ford, qui avait arrêté de se tenir avec Marina Gauthier et Carla Tates. Dark considérait ça comme un affront à leur amitié. Merry se tenait plutôt loin de leur incessantes disputes, comme Elisabeth, d'ailleurs.

La visite à Saragosse approchait de plus en plus vite, et ça rendait Dark nerveux. Link le traitait de mauviette à chaque fois qu'il le voyait frémir lorsqu'un prof parlait du voyage. Et comme les profs en parlaient beaucoup... disons que les deux garçons n'étaient pas près de se réconcilier !

Les cours s'annonçaient tranquille, Link avait changé de place. Le blond était complètement à l'opposé du brun. De cette façon, il n'entendait pas Merry et Dark se parler avec une drôle de douceur. Comme il enviait Merry ! Comment pouvait-on parler si doucement, juste assez fort pour que l'autre entende sans attirer de ricanements ? Zelda ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça et il n'avait jamais osé lui parler avant qu'elle ne lui parle, de peur qu'elle se vexe. Il les voyait se tenir la main. Lui et Zelda n'avait jamais fait une telle chose. Zelda était même presque gênée de sortir avec lui. Et la date du bal avait été décidée, le dernier jeudi de Juin.

Le fatidique dernier mercredi du mois de Juin avant les vacances arriva. Et c'était cours de sport, à la piscine ! Le cauchemar recommençait encore une fois ! Link n'avait jamais été passionné par la nage. Pas comme cette maudite Merry ! Comme il l'haïssait. Elle était avec Dark. C'était une excellente raison de la détester, m'enfin... pour lui.

Dark était un nageur hors pair et Merry adorait l'eau. Link haïssait l'eau depuis qu'il avait failli se noyer quand il avait douze ans (et c'était Dark qui l'avait sauvé...).

Le prof de gym (un modèle « Zack » de FF VII, si je puis dire) expliquait qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, mais la plupart des filles avaient la tête très ailleurs.

- Alors, à l'eau les gamins ! dit joyeusement le prof en s'asseyant sur un banc.

Dark et Merry se jetèrent à l'eau en se tenant la main. Link grimaça en plongeant timidement un orteil dans l'eau. Jusque là, tout allait bien...

Asahi arriva par derrière et le poussa dans l'eau. Il hurla de peur et quelques ricanements suivirent. Il était tout rouge de colère et toute la classe, sauf Elisabeth Ford, riait de lui (NDA : j'crois que c'est un de mes records de lignes sans _parlage_ !!).

- Asahi, tu savais pas qu'il avait peur de l'eau qu'il allait te tuer ? dit Merry en rigolant.

- C'est l'but, non plus ! répondit celle-ci en pouffant de rire.

Link ricana et sortit de l'eau par l'échelle, mais Zelda arriva nez à nez avec lui (il figea en rougissant) et avec un petit sourire mesquin, le repoussa dans l'eau. Et puisqu'ils n'étaient pas dans le profond, il se cogna durement la tête dans le fond de l'eau.

Zelda éclata d'un rire méchant, mais cessa bien vite devant le silence furieux déclanché par sa connerie.

- Quoi ?! Elle l'a bien poussé dans l'eau, cette foutue folle ! Pourquoi vous riez pas ?!

Regards furieux. Dark envoya:

- Tu devrais savoir que t'es dans le pas creux, maudite marde.

Link ne remontait toujours pas et le prof s'était endormi. Un drôle de silence pesait. Personne n'osait plonger pour aller chercher Link. Dark l'aurait fait normalement, mais de la manière qu'il avait parlé à Merry... ça ne lui tentait pas trop.

Elisabeth Ford sauta soudainement dans l'eau et avança vers Link, se pencha et remonta difficilement le jeune homme. Elle l'échappa (il retomba avec un gros « plouf ») et s'exclama :

- Vous pourriez, m'aider, bande d'idiots ! Restez pas là me regarder le derrière !

Dark sortit de sa torpeur (mais il ne lui regardait pas le derrière) et s'approcha pour l'aider à mettre le blond sur le bord de la piscine. Il regarda le prof qui bavait d'un œil mauvais.

- Merci, dit Elisabeth en montant sur le bord de la piscine pour rejoindre Link.

- Hn, fit Dark en s'éloignant vers Merry.

La jeune fille regardait le blond d'un œil inquiet et Zelda semblait complètement furieuse.

- Ohé... dit la voix de Elisabeth Ford, assez bas. Link, réveille-toi, arrête ça !

Nouveau silence pensant. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde. Et s'il était mort ? Zelda devint rouge et se fit toute petite. Asahi se jeta sur le prof et le réveilla avec un coup de pied dans les tibias dont elle avait le secret (NDA : dans las vraie vie aussi, elle a tout un coup de pied). Le prof s'éveilla et se tint la jambe en demandant :

- Mais que se passe-t-il, mademoiselle Kromania ?

- Beaucoup d'chose, m'sieur Evans ! Link est inconscient ! Et c'est la faute de Zelda.

Curieusement, la blonde ne nia pas. Le prof se leva et se pencha près de Link, lui tapota un peu le visage en disant :

- Allez gamin ! Debout, c'est pas l'heure de dormir !

Link ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et Asahi put enfin respirer. Tout le monde – sauf Link – savait qu'elle craquait pour lui. Le blond s'assit et n'eut pas le temps de respirer que Elisabeth Ford se jetait à son cou et l'enlaçait en pleurant.

- Tu es vivant ! On croyait que tu étais mort !

Visiblement, Asahi allait exploser de rage. N'était-elle pas amoureuse de Dark ? Le drôle de silence pesait toujours.

- Vaudrais mieux que tu ailles à l'infirmerie, dit le prof à Link.

Le blond était tellement dans les vapes qu'il n'essayait même pas d'empêcher Elisabeth de le coller.

- Je vais l'accompagner, dit Asahi, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop énervée.

- C'est bon, vas-y ! dit le prof en retournant s'asseoir.

Elisabeth était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Elle laissa rageusement Link à Asahi (dont le sourire triomphant faisait qua moins cent kilomètres de long) et plongea à l'eau tout de suite après pour hurler en silence.

Asahi croyait que son coeur allait exploser tellement il battait vite. Elle et Link étaient enfin seuls. Elle attendait ce moment depuis le secondaire un ! Même si ce n'était pas les circonstances qu'elle aurait voulues. Link tenait à peine de bout et était presque affalé sur elle. Il avait du mal à respirer et ses yeux bleus étaient complètement vitreux. Une chance qu'elle était presque de sa grandeur, sinon, elle aurait eue des problèmes.

L'infirmerie était tout près et curieusement, en y arrivant, Asahi fut particulièrement déçue. Elle fut encore plus déçue de devoir laisser Link à l'infirmière et attendre dehors en bikini. En plus, il faisait froid dans le couloir !! Un groupe d'élève de secondaire un passa et ricana. Elle envoya quelques coups de pieds en disant :

- Fermez-la, une vie est peut-être en jeu !

La plupart pouffèrent de rire, mais le reste resta de glace. Asahi devint rouge de colère. L'infirmière sortit juste avant qu'il ne parte et dit bien haut :

- Il va s'en sortir, mais il devrait se reposer un peu. Tu veux entrer ?

- B... bien sûr ! répondit précipitamment Asahi, complètement folle de joie (mais elle le cacha).

La jeune fille entra dans la petite salle blanche où Link dormait enveloppé dans une couverture. Il avait l'air d'être mort et en paix. Cette pensée donna la nausée à la brune. Link ne pouvait pas mourir d'une si bête chute !

Elle s'assit sur la chaise de plastique noire près du lit et regarda cet ange endormi. Les mèches blondes collées sur son front et son visage paisible le rendaient vraiment beau. Il avait l'air d'un ange qui avait tombé du ciel, mais pas un ange déchu (l'ange déchu, c'était Dark, disait Merry, et personne n'osait la contredire). Un simple ange en visite... et un bel ange. Elle regardait rêveusement le visage endormi, quand Merry entra en grand silence, suivie de Dark, qui tenait deux sacs de sport (ceux de Link et Asahi). Le couple s'était rhabillé. Dark ne semblait pas très content d'être dans la même pièce que Link.

- Alors, Asa, ça va ? demanda Merry. Et Link ?

- Faut qu'il se repose, dit simplement la brune en regardant du coin de l'œil Dark s'avancer vers eux.

Les yeux rouges du noiraud étincelaient d'impatience. De toutes manières, il était là pour faire plaisir à Merry, et pas pour Link. L'infirmière arriva à ce moment-là.

- Ah, mlle Viens ! Ça faisait longtemps !

Le regard complètement furieux de Merry la fit taire et elle retourna dans son bureau. Dark était dans le champ et Asahi et Merry semblait soulagée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Dark. Encore un complot débile ?

- Non, dit Merry en se tordant les mains. Je te le dirai plus tard.

Link s'éveilla un peu, et remarqua Dark. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se relève et crie :

- Tu fais quoi ici ?

- J'ai eu la bonté de t'apporter ton sac, monsieur _j'ai-peur-de-l'eau-j'ai-failli-me-noyer-y-a-cinq-ans_ ! dit Dark en lui jetant son sac à la figure.

Link devint rouge de colère mais s'apaisa aussitôt lorsque Dark et Merry furent sortis. On entendait le bruit de leur conversation animée dehors (sur un ton toujours aussi doux...). Link se prit la tête entre les mains et renifla.

- Je ne me réconcilierai jamais avec lui...

Une larme roula sur le long de sa joue couleur pêche. Asahi ne put résister à l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, même si il était en maillot de bain. Elle caressa ses cheveux blond blé en disant :

- Mais oui, tu vas redevenir copain avec lui... ça va aller...

Link s'était laissé faire et Asahi hurla intérieurement de triomphe lorsqu'il s'endormit dans ses bras. Elle faillit presque se lever et sauter de joie lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir en grand et la voix stupide de Elisabeth Ford qui reniflait des mots comme « Non... » et elle était partie. Cette journée allait finalement de mieux en mieux pour Asahi.

***

Dark et Merry cherchaient Naara des yeux. Se fut Merry qui trouva un reflet roux-bruns parmi tout ce beau monde. Le couple se dépêcha d'aller voir la rousse qui parlait avec... Sheik ?! Heureusement, la conversation n'était pas au beau fixe : elle l'engueulait comme une folle. Et Sheik ne répondait pas.

Dark lança un regard haineux à Sheik. Comment ce con avait-il put sortir de prison alors qu'il avait été enfermé pour tentative de meurtre ? Le blond le regarda avec un étrange sourire. Il dit en ignorant complètement Naara (ce qui la rendit furax) :

- Alors... toujours en vie et encore avec cette idiote ?

- Énerve-moi pas, espèce d'imbécile. T'as pas le droit de traiter Merry d'idiote non plus, dit Dark.

- Je fais ce que je veux, dit le blond.

Dark le souleva soudainement par le collet et le plaqua dans le mur. Les deux filles sursautèrent.

- Redis encore quoique se soit d'inacceptable à Merry, et je te jures que je vais te refaire le portrait gratuitement.

- Fais-le, c'est qu'une conne.

Dark lui envoya un crochet du droit dans le menton qui envoya Sheik au sol, sonné.

- Je t'avais prévenu, dit Dark en retournant auprès de Merry.

***

Le cours de français allait être tranquille. De plus, il y avait la rumeur d'un nouveau tout fraîchement arrivé du Japon. Et il paraissait qu'il était plutôt beau... et cette même rumeur s'avéra être vraie. Un jeune homme vêtu de blanc avec des cheveux mi-longs blancs et lisses avec des yeux incroyablement pâle arriva en retard et dit d'une voix peu sûre :

- C'est bien la classe de monsieur Marceau ici ?

L'effet sur la gente féminine fut immédiat. Gloussements et regards intéressés se posèrent sur le garçon aux cheveux blancs, qui détourna les yeux en rougissant.

- Meuh, oui, c'eu bien ceutte classe, dit le prof en s'approchant de lui. Je crois que tu est Oni Gami, n'est-ce pas ?

- Haï, sensei, répondit timidement le nouveau.

Depuis quelques secondes, Naara ne bougeait plus. Elle avait figé dès que le nouveau était entré. Et elle rougissait fortement.

- Tieuns, assieds-toi donc près de mademoiselle... commença le prof en levant le doigt vers la droite de la classe.

« Pas moi, » pensa furieusement Naara en fronçant les sourcils. « Pas moi, pas moi, pas moi !! »

- Deu mademoiseulle Fârâ, tiens ! Ceula n'eu vous deurenge pas, n'eu-ce pas ?

- Non... répondit-elle à la façon d'une porte qui grince la rousse en rougissant furieusement.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'assit sur la chaise, sourit timidement à Naara, qui lui rendit une expression furieuse. Le garçon se liquéfia.

***

Asahi dormait, accotée sur le bord du lit de Link, qui dormait à poings fermés. Il n'y avait que le son apaisant de la pluie frappant sur la vitre placée près du lit. La nuit venait juste de tomber. L'infirmière les avait oubliés dans la petite pièce où ils se trouvaient. _Toc, toc, toc_ faisaient le gouttelette de fine pluie qui réussi quand même à réveiller la jeune fille. Elle vit un ange près de elle qui dormait dans un profond sommeil. Elle sourit de l'avoir près de lui. Pour elle il était la plus belle créature au monde. Asahi passa sa main dans les magnifiques cheveux du blondinet. Link bougea un peu et l'attrapa par le cou et la serra fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle commença à se débattre un peu pour ne pas le réveiller. Il était si mignon qu'elle ne put se débattre davantage, donc Asahi s'endormit dans ses bras.

***

Le lendemain matin, Asahi était toujours dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Une personne entra dans la pièce avec la musique dans le tapis qui jouait _Sexiness _de Naruto. Asahi vira au rouge tomate, Link tout surpris resta dans la même position que dans son sommeil. C'étaient Sheik et Elisabeth Ford qui rentra dans la pièce. Asahi était folle de rage en plus d'être dans une position délicate.

- Asahi, pousse-toi de là, c'est mon Linku-chou !

- Ta gueule, espèce de vache ! dit Asahi, folle de rage contre la personne qu'elle voudrait tuer le plus au monde.

A ses paroles Elisabeth décapita presque Asahi, en la tirant des bras de Link.

Merry entra dans la pièce avec à ses côtés Dark, son fidèle petit ami.

- Asahi, bordel, ses quoi ces marques que tu as au cou ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ah ! Ça c'est rien c'est juste Link qui ma fait sa cette nuit.

- QUOI !? T'AS COUCHÉ AVEC LUI ?!! S'insurgea Elisabeth outrée.

Un grand silence de mort se fit entendre dans la petite pièce. Link, encore dans les vapes, réalisa qu'elle que chose, que Asahi l'aimait et qu'elle avait veiller toute la nuit sur lui. Pour Asahi leur amour était impossible avec Elisabeth Ford dans les pattes.

- C'est quoi tu fais ici, criss de vache ! Ta même pas droit de rentrer car je ne veux pas voir du Yaoi. Elisabeth le travesti, DÉGAGE !!!

- Hein, quoi, c'est qui le travesti dans le moton là-bas ? dit Link, encore tout endormi.

- Link, t'est encore tous endormi donc tu comprend rien pour le moment, vais t'expliquer plus tard, dit Asahi, d'une petite voix calme et sereine.

Link, qui était tout engourdit, parvint quand même à se lever de son lit.

- Link, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? demanda Elisabeth, d'une voix vengeresse.

- Hein, euuuuuhh... ouais... dit Link, tout abasourdi.

- Qu... quoi ?! Woh, chu toute perdue, dit Asahi d'une voix toute triste.

Asahi parti en pleurant, Rapidement suivi de son meilleur ami et de sa meilleure amie.

***

Dark et Merry marchaient vers chez l'espagnol en se parlant avec un infinie douceur. Le brun la tenait par la main, comme s'il avait peur de la briser, mais aussi que cette main délicate se volatilise d'entre ses doigts. Et Merry serrait sa main de ses doigts fins, comme un bébé serre un doigt.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en haut de la côte, Sheik surgit devant eux, brandissant un fusil.

- Woh, jette ton _gun_, dit Dark, en tentant de prendre un ton calme.

Merry lui serrait maintenant la main avec plus de vigueur, et lui aussi. Sheik tira sur le jeune homme, mais Merry eu le temps de se placer devant lui, et de lui tomber dans les bras, presque sans bruits, pas même un cri. Et Sheik eut le temps de déguerpir sans bruits, lui aussi.

- Merry ? demanda Dark, désarçonné et désemparé. Merry ?! Réponds-moi, ma belle, allez, ne laisse pas avoir par une simple bille de plomb...

Il la serra contre lui en versant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il allait tout perdre à nouveau...

Son portable tomba avec un petit bruit sec. Il le ramassa et composa le premier numéro du dernier appel. Et le nom écrit était _Asahi_.


	6. You found me lying on the floor

''You found me lying on the floor''

**Kakou !! Alors, un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout mignon, bien tristounnet !! Alors, dernièrement dans « A legacy of Memories »: Suite à un incident à la piscine, Elisabeth Ford demande à Link d'être avec elle, et il accepte, brisant le coeur d'Asahi. Merry se fait tirer dessus par Sheik. Bref, c'était presque tout. Alors, Dark va-t-il se suicider ou Merry va-t-elle survivre ? Si vous ne comprenez pas, lisez bien ce chapitre ! Et voilà, bonne lecture !!**

Dark composa les chiffres en tremblant tellement qu'il dû s'y reprendre à trois reprises. Il se demandait comment de temps Merry tiendrait en perdant tellement de sang. Ses mains étaient moites du sang de sa bien-aimée et il s'efforçait, malgré sa voix brisée, de lui parler, de dire presque n'importe quoi... qu'importait. Il réussit à composer le numéro.

- Tu vois ? Tu vas vivre, ma belle, tu va vivre, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

***

(POV ASAHI)

Mon portable sonna. J'étais dans mon bain en pensant à l'amour de ma vie que j'avais perdu grâce à une empoisonneuse. Elle avait ruiné ma vie. J'avais un couteau dans la main, je m'apprêtais à m'ouvrir les veines, la tristesse m'avait envahie dans tout mon être. Je commençais à m'ouvrir les veines. J'étais énervée d'entendre mon portable sonner pour la troisième fois consécutive. Alors, je sortis de mon bain et par la suite j'allai attraper mon téléphone.

- _Asahi_... dit la voix de Dark.

Il avait l'air complètement désemparé et sa voix était complètement brisée. Chose rare à entendre, lui qui était tellement sûr de lui, à l'ordinaire...

- Ici la mort ! dis-je, d'une voix morne. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- _C'est quoi tu fais _? dit Dark, d'une voix inquiète.

- Pas grand-chose, à part me suicider.

- _Ok... Merry est grièvement blessée, c'est la faute de Sheik_, dit Dark, se retenant de pleurer.

À cette nouvelle, j'eus l'impression d'avoir reçu un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Pour moi, tout ce malheur, c'était inconcevable... mais en me pinçant, je réalisai que mon cauchemar n'était autre que la dure réalité.

- Dark... dis-je, désemparée autant que lui, qu'est-ce que je fais...

- _Appelle les secours, qu'ils viennent devant chez moi, et vite... tu viendras me rejoindre à l'hôpital..._ dit-il, d'une voix tremblante.

Et il raccrocha au troisième essaie. Je mis du temps à me remettre du choc. Ma meilleure amie... en train de mourir ? Dur à croire sur le coup. Mais je devais me relever et appeler les secours. Je composai le numéro, leur donnai l'adresse et m'habillai en vitesse.

(FIN POV ASAHI)

***

Dark laissa retomber son portable d'une main tremblante et utilisa l'autre pour serrer Merry contre lui. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en silence, malgré son orgueil démesuré (_Eragon : T'es sûr que tu parles pas de Vaati ?/ Moi : Ta gueule, apprenti Dragonnier pervers..._), il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer sur ce corps qui se vidait lentement de sang.

Il entendait au loin les sirènes... elles étaient son seul et dernier espoir pour garder Merry auprès de lui.

***

(POV ASAHI)

J'étais démoralisée par les deux pires choses qui me tourmentaient le plus au monde. _Toc, toc, toc _ il y avait quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Je regardai par l'œil de bœuf. C'était Link, l'amour de ma vie.

- _Asahi, ouvre-moi la porte, s'il te plait_ !! dit-il.

- Pourquoi je t'ouvrirais après ce que tu m'as fait ?! dis-je, folle de rage.

Il y eut un silence. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça.

- _Mais ouvre-moi, s'il te plait ! J'ai croisé Sheik, il avait du sang dans la face et... j'ai eu peur pour eux_ !!

Je gardai le silence. Il devait s'être accoté sur la porte, selon le bruit.

- _C'est bon, je vais aller voir tout seul..._

- Non, attends, dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

(FIN POV ASAHI)

***

L'ambulance et la police arrivèrent peu après. Dark rechignait à leur laisser Merry. IL voulait la garder dans ses bras, pendant le plus de temps possible. Après plusieurs négociations, il accepta de leur laisser sa bien-aimée, mais monta comme une flèche dans l'ambulance après qu'ils l'aient montée. Ils démarrèrent, et se fut le plus long voyage en voiture de la vie de Dark...

***

(POV ASAHI)

Je refermai la porte.

- Pourquoi je t'ouvrirais après ce que tu m'as fait ! dis-je, folle de rage.

- Pourquoi tu devrais m'ouvrir, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je suis venu c'est... dit-il.

- Pour laquelle quoi ?!

- Parce que...

-Parce que quoi ?! dis-je d'un ton méfient, exaspérée.

Il y eut un silence. Il sembla chercher ses mots, se mordit la lèvres inférieures, détourna le regard...

- J'ai peur, et je suis complètement désolé ! lâcha-t-il d'un coup avant de commencer à pleurer.

Il se glissa dans mes bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

- J'ai peur que si Merry meure, Dark se suicide... je sais qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans elle... renifla-t-il dans mon cou. Asahi, j'ai peur... j'ai peur de perdre mes amis d'un coup...

Je lui frottai le dos, et me défit de lui (à min grand désarroi). Je regardai ses yeux mouillés et perdus avant de dire :

- Aller, on va aller à l'hôpital, pis tu vas dire à Dark que tu t'excuses ! Pis tout va bien aller !

Moi-même je me retenais de pleurer. Je devais être forte au moins jusqu'à arriver à l'hôpital et de voir que Merry allait bien. Je fis entrer Link dans mon appart', lui dit de s'asseoir dans le salon et appelai un taxi.

***

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital, avec la pluie tombant très drue. Après avoir payé le taxi, on se dépêcha de se rendre à l'intérieur. À la réception, je demandai à quelle chambre était Merry Viens.

- La chambre 20, au juste à votre gauche.

J'attrapai Link par le bras et couru presque vers l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'on arriva en haut, il n'y avait qu'un silhouette sombre – ça devait être Dark – assise au bout du couloir. À part ça, rien d'autre. J'accourai, encore et toujours suivie de Link, vers lui. Lorsque je fus assez près pour le voir comme il faut, mon coeur se déchira pour lui. Il était là, assis, le regard perdu, triste, sans espoir, vidé de vie. Ses yeux rouges qui brillaient avec tant d'éclats ce matin, s'étaient éteints. Il tenait dans sa main le collier de chien rose que Merry avait porté toute la journée. Il y avait une autre chaise près de lui. Link s'y assis et donna une petite tape dans le dos de Dark. J'haïssais ce silence. Link dit alors :

- Ça va aller, tu sais bien qu'elle est bornée... c'est pas une petite bille de plomb qui aura raison de la légendaire Merry Viens... demande-le à Asahi, elle te le dira.

Dark ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il ne devait pas l'avoir vu. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si désemparé et je ne croyais pas que Link l'avait déjà vu dans cet état-là. C'est pourquoi nous sursautâmes quand il dit d'une voix presque sans vie:

- Quand j'étais en Espagne, avant que mes parents meurent, j'ai attendu dans le couloir. Il était vide, comme aujourd'hui... j'ai l'impression que ça se répète... j'ai si peur... je ne veux pas la perdre...

Il se mit à sangloter. Je me sentis mal à l'aise, n'ayant jamais vu Dark pleurer, la tête dans les mains. Je m'approchai de lui, et caressai ses cheveux. Ils étaient encore plus soyeux que ceux de Link.

- Ça va aller, Merry va vivre. Tu le sais bien, ne laisse pas le désespoir remplir tes yeux : ils sont tellement mieux quand tu souris ou quand tu envoie chier Ferdinand Fernandez, lui dis-je, en tentant de me faire convaincante.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, ces yeux remplis de larmes, dont le désespoir se dissipait peu à peu, et sourit tristement avant de rebaisser la tête.

(FIN POV ASAHI)

***

Dix minutes plus tard, le médecin sortit et leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient venir voir Merry Dark fut le premier à se jeter dans la salle blanche. Il vit sa bien-aimée, enveloppée dans une couverture, l'air paisible. Il eut la nausée quand il pensa qu'elle avait l'air morte. Il marcha lentement vers le fauteuil le plus près de lit, sans jamais quitter Merry des yeux. Il s'assit sans faire de bruit alors que les autres entraient. Il régnait un silence parfait. Dark tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux de sa douce.

Les autres entrèrent et s'assirent en silence.

Dark avait du mal à respirer, tellement la situation l'oppressait. Il se leva et dit d'une voix triste :

- Je vas fumer dehors. Je vais être juste en dessous de la fenêtre.

- Ok, on va veiller sur elle, dit doucement Link.

Le brun prit la direction de la porte et ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre dehors et à s'allumer une top. Il tira difficilement une « pof » et regarda alentour de lui en expirant aussi difficilement. Peut-être que Merry avait raison, fumer, ce n'était vraiment pas bon pour lui. Les buissons bougèrent. Dark regarda dans leur direction. Sheik en sortit, encore couvert du sang de Merry. La fenêtre de la chambre de cette dernière était légèrement ouverte, remarqua-t-il.

- Tu viens prendre ma vie ? demanda-t-il à Sheik en s'avançant un peu, sans même l'ombre d'une peur.

Il jeta sa cigarette par terre pour ensuite l'écraser négligemment d'un pied. Sheik le regarda avec des yeux surpris. Mais il n'y avait là aucune surprise à avoir, Dark n'avait jamais eu peur de mourir.

- Oui, je prend ta vie, dit le blond en levant son arme et en visant.

Et _bang_, il tira sur le brun, qui n'esquiva même pas. Le jeune homme étouffa quand même un cri de douleur en tombant. Il allait mourir... de toutes façons, il aurait dû mourir des années plus tôt, avec ses parents...

***

(POV ASAHI)

_BANG_. J'entendis le son d'un coup de feu. Je regardai par la fenêtre. Dark était à terre, aux pieds de Sheik. Je sortis le plus vite possible dehors, en alertant la réception. Une fois dehors, j'entendis Sheik et Dark parler. La du brun n'était plus qu'un gémissement toutefois intelligible.

- Ta vie, je la prend... et celle de Merry aussi, disait Sheik.

- Je t'emmerde profond, connard... grommela Dark en tentant de se relever.

Mais Sheik eu le temps de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans les tibias. Je m'approchai et hurlai :

- DARK !!

- NON !! hurla-t-il. RESTE LÀ !! IL VA TE TIRER DESSUS !!

Dire tout ça semblait avoir été un grand effort. Il avait dû tirer près du coeur. Je stoppai mon élan et regardai Sheik. Il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un remord dans ses yeux.

Les secours arrivèrent une fois de plus et Sheik prit ses jambes à son cou. Je me précipitai sur Dark, les larmes aux yeux. Je le pris dans mes bras. Il était pâle. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fenêtre Link regardait l scène, incapable de bouger.

- Asahi... dit faiblement Dark.

- Oui ?

Il sourit tristement et dit d'une voix encore plus faible :

- Tu diras à Merry... que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je l'ai aimée... que jamais je ne l'oublierai... que je l'aime plus que tout... et que...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle inaudible. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Allait-il mourir ? Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête se pencha sur le côté.

- Non... fut la seule chose que je pus dire.

Les infirmiers embarquèrent Dark sur la civière et coururent dans l'hôpital. Une jeune interne qui devait être à peine plus vielle que moi me tapota l'épaule et dit :

- Nous allons le sauver, inquiète-toi pas.

Je retournai à l'intérieur en pesant que cette journée était finalement plus qu'exécrable.

**Bon !! Beaucoup d'action et de tristesse, là !! Vais-je tuer mon Darky ? Peut-être. Suis-je une crisse de bitch ? Oui. Bref, merci à mon amie Mimi qui m'a aidée pour ce chapitre. Franchement, il n'y aurait pas eu de news sans elle !!**


	7. Listen to your heart

''Listen to your heart''

**Le retour de la **_**méchiante**_** !! Bon, je dois simplement vous dire que la suite de l'histoire sera plus concentrée sur Asahi et Link... à partir du prochain chapitre, bien sûr. Alors, je vais arrêter mon immense blabla et commencer !! Bref, ces temps-ci, ma mère m'énerve vraiment. Elle me pique mon argent durement gagné et l'autre jour elle a trouvé super le fun de faire le ménage de mes dessins !! Je trouve plus mon cahier avec mes supers fan arts que j'ai dessinés à Noël !! Ça me fait chier !! Je suis tellement crinquée à cause de ça que je sais pas si je vas pouvoir dormir !! Racontage de life, terminé. Je me suis inspirée d'une fic sur Naruto, excusez-moi, mais cette fic était vraiment extraordinaire, alors... bonne lecture.**

Link regardait la scène de la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, ni même respirer. Il suffoquait. La situation l'oppressait. Il secoua lentement la tête.

- C'est impossible... murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? demanda une faible voix.

Link se retourna. Merry venait d'ouvrir des yeux confus. Link la regarda d'un regard inquiet. Dans son état, pouvait-elle entendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il entendit des pas. Pressés. Il marcha lentement vers la porte et passa la tête dans le cadre. Ils apportaient Dark ! Ils ne devaient rien savoir sur la relation qu'entretenaient Merry et le brun. Devait-il le lui dire, ou devait-elle le voir ? Il s'assit sur le bout du lit, regarda les draps, tordit nerveusement un pli, prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Sheik... a tiré sur Dark. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé... tu deman... deras à Asa... hi...

Puis il fondit en larmes (_Moi : Espèce de Uke. / Link : Je t'emmerde très, très profond._)et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Merry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment était-ce possible ?

***

(POV ASAHI)

J'entrai dans la salle et découvrit un Link en larmes. Ça me brisa le coeur. Et Merry, qui semblait beaucoup trop triste pour pleurer. Puis, ils firent entrer Dark. Sa tête penchait sur le côté, et il avait l'air paisible, les yeux fermés, des mèches d'ébènes devant ses yeux. Mort ? Si jamais c'était le cas, ils allaient être deux, et dans pas longtemps. L'interne qui m'avait parlé plus tôt tira le rideau. C'est là que Merry éclata en sanglots incontrôlables.

- C'était vrai... renifla-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te croire... Link, excuse-moi...

Là, elle était vraiment triste, pour ne pas l'appeler Linkounet. Je m'approchai d'elle et dit :

- Ça va aller... bientôt, vous aller à nouveau faire chier Ferdinand... et Elisabeth Ford... et tous les autres !

Moi-même je ne savais plus quoi dire. Merry se cala dans ses draps et les remonta par-dessus sa tête et dit :

- Je me sens fatiguée... allez-vous en...

On obéit ne voulant pas la brusquer. De loin, j'entendais ses sanglots.

***

Le lendemain, à l'école, tout le monde savait ce qui s'était passé et c'était le principal sujet de conversation des chialeux. Moi et Link étions les seuls à savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. Les rumeurs allaient de bon train, ceux qui étaient jaloux de Dark disaient qu'il n'en réchapperait pas et c'était la même chose pour les poufs fan girls de Dark, mais elles parlaient bien sûr de Merry. Ce matin-là, la musique jouait vraiment fort. Et elle était soit franchement triste (du genre, « _My Immortal_ » de Evanescence), soit un death metal de frustré.

Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs pour me rendre à mon cours de math, quand je vis Link, assailli par les fans girls (la plupart de secondaire un, deux et trois) de Dark. Il semblait complètement désemparé par cette situation et essayai de repousser les plus insistantes.

- Allez, poussez-vous, disait-il en rougissant, je dois aller en math... mais poussez-vous !

Visiblement, Link ne parlait pas du tout assez fort. Je m'avançai et dit bien fort :

- Lâchez-le !! Immédiatement !!

Devant une grande comme moi (ça peut se discuter, mais bon !!), les gamins déguerpirent en vitesse et je pus aller voir un Link bien soulagé. Il me regarda croche avant d'éclater de rire.

- Quoi ? demandais-je.

- Tu es habillé en rouge, et tout à l'heure, c'était _Lady In Red _à la radio, tout à l'heure.

Ok... c'était con, ça. Je vis Naa entrain d'engueuler de nouveau comme une folle. Visiblement, il avait fait quelque chose de pas correct selon ses critères !! Plus lon, près de la porte du math, Elisabeth Ford me regardait d'un œil mauvais alors que je prenais la main de Link pour le tirer vers le cours en souriant largement

(FIN POV ASAHI)

***

Merry approcha silencieusement le lit où dormait paisiblement Dark. Il avait l'air d'un ange déchu, dans le fort soleil d'avant-midi. Elle s'assit dans le petit fauteuil et caressa doucement les cheveux du brun.

- Bonjour, Darky.

Elle retint ses larmes et rapprocha la chaise malgré qu'elle ne soit pas en très grande forme.

- Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, mais si tu le peux, écoute-moi, _my love_. Je t'ai menti quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais depuis que tu m'avais vue en Espagne, quand on avait juste deux ans... moi aussi, depuis l'instant où on s'est vus, mon coeur a parti en peur et a battu comme jamais il n'avait battu... même si j'avais que deux ans, je m'en souviens vraiment bien... je ne sais plus si j'ai aimé quelqu'un d'autre que toi...

Merry retenait ses larmes. Jamais elle ne s'était retenue de pleurer devant Dark. Et c'était maintenant, alors qu'il ne le saurait jamais qu'elle voulait à tous prix se retenir ? C'était vraiment con.

- Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant, continua-t-elle en prenant la main de Dark dans la sienne. Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte, hein ? Il faut que tu vives. Ouvre les yeux, même s'ils sont presque démoniaques, ils sont magnifiques. Pourquoi des caves disent qu'ils sont rouges parce que tu prends trop de drogue ? Ç'a pas rapport. Ils sont beaux, c'est tout, point barre. Je veux revoir tes yeux de démon, parce que quand tu me regardes, même si n'importe qui aurait peur de te regarder dans les yeux, moi, quand je les regarde, je n'ai plus peur de rien. Et parce que je ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais les voir, j'ai vraiment la chienne (NDA : la trouille, si vous voulez).

Elle caressa le dos de la main de son amoureux. Pourrait-elle la toucher à nouveau, lorsqu'il serait réveillé ? La prendrait-il dans ses bras, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait et qu'elle était à côté de lui, lorsqu'elle venait dormir chez lui ? Elle avait si peur de perdre toutes ces petites choses qui étaient devenues quotidiennes en moins d'un mois d'un seul coup, de perdre Dark... tout ça lui serait fatal. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Après une grande inspiration, la jeune fille se relança :

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Sans toi... je suis un char, mais pas de roues. Ou encore, un livre, mais pas de pages. Il y a plein d'exemples. Tu es le sel de ma vie. C'est pourquoi une vie sans toi, ça ne serait qu'une suite de rien du tout. Ma vie, c'est toi. Pour toi, je pourrais mourir. C'est simple. Une vie pas de Dark, pour moi, c'est pas grand-chose. Je crois même que si à la minute où j'apprendrais ta mort, je ne crèverais pas du choc, je me suiciderais en faisant attention à ce qu'on ne me retrouve pas. Roméo et sa Juliette, quoi. Tu es mon Roméo, mais en tellement mieux.

Elle regarda son visage paisible. Il n'avait pas cet air-là, même quand il dormait. Lorsqu'il dormait, il revoyait ses parents, terrassés par la maladie, mourrant sur leur lit. C'était un traumatisme éprouvant pour le brun. Sauf lorsqu'elle venait, il avait presque l'air paisible quand il dormait. Il avait toujours eu l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel, un ange chassé des cieux... un démon en quête d'une âme, parfois.

- Tu dois revenir, reprit-elle. Si ce n'est pas pour moi, fait-le pour toi. Tes parents auraient voulu que tu ais une longue vie... pleine de bonheur. Et moi aussi, je veux que tu vives vieux et heureux. Parce que je t'aime.

C'est là qu'elle éclata soudainement en sanglots. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, les larmes coulaient. Elle respira un bon coup et le supplia :

- Reviens... reviens-moi, reviens-moi, Dark, je t'aime... Dark... il faut que tu m'entende... je t'aime, si tu meurs, je meurs et si tu vis, je vis ! Vivre sans toi, c'est impossible... c'est trop me demander... reviens, je t'en supplie, _my love_...

Elle serra la main de Dark le plus fort que lui permettait ses maigres forces avant de se pencher sur lui pour pleurer...

***

Qu'était donc cette brume épaisse qui l'entourait ? Dark ne savait pas. Il se tenait dans un vide brumeux. Il n'avait pas froid, et était habillé avec ses vêtements préférés (en l'occurrence, tee-shirt noir et jeans noire avec une ceinture à _studs_). Il se releva malgré l'absence flagrante de sol. Il flottait. Que faisait-il là ?

Aux prix d'un grand effort, il se rappela comment Sheik lui avait tiré dessus et ce qui avait suivit. Était-il mort ? Une angoisse s'empara du brun. Tout dans sa mémoire semblait loin... sauf sa propre mort. Il vit une silhouette au loin et s'en approcha sans se presser. C'était sa mère, Elena.

- Mama !! dit-il joyeusement en se jetant dans ses bras.

Curieusement, elle s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas et le regarda avec un air grave.

- Mais qu'as-tu fait ? Nous voulions que tu vives longtemps... accepter la mort comme ça ! Tu es vraiment idiot, mon garçon, dit-elle en partant.

Dark resta là, sous le choc. Avait-il vraiment revu sa mère ? Il ne savait pas. D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui aurait-elle parlé comme ça ? Soudain, à sa gauche, son père apparu. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, encore plus que quand il n'avait que quatre ans.

- Papa... dit-il, d'une voix presque sans joie. J'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse.

Avec un sourire, son père s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Non, tu peux encore la tenir.

- Mais je suis mort ! répliqua-t-il, confus.

- Écoute bien... il n'y a pas que du vide, ici...

Puis il disparut. Dark commença à avoir la main engourdie, comme si on la lui serrait fort. Puis il entendit une voix qui lui embla familière... _Dark... vivre sans toi, c'est impossible... reviens, je t'en supplie, my love..._

Cette voix était si triste. Mais à qui était-elle ? Il était sûr que cette voix-là était tout pour lui. Mais à qui était-elle ? _Reviens-moi... _continua la voix en écho. Soudain, le brun eut une illumination.

- Merry ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il était joyeux d'avoir reconnu la voix, mais sa joie s'effaça bien vite. Il devait trouver le moyen d'ouvrir les yeux, et vite. Son père apparut une nouvelle fois derrière lui.

- Tu veux y retourner ? demanda-t-il.

- Ça me parait évident ! répliqua Dark, piqué au vif. Je veux revoir Merry !!

Il se mit à courir pour essayer de trouver une porte dans ce brouillard mystique. Il ne trouva rien, et sa main lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Son père apparut devant lui.

- Dans la mort, il n'y a rien. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Ton heure n'est pas venue... alors va-t'en.

Il le poussa et Dark tomba dans le vide infini du brouillard.

***

Dark se retrouva soudainement dans le noir complet. Il crevait de chaud, avait le torse complètement trempé et sa main lui faisait atrocement mal. Il entendit soudain des pleurs déchirant et son nom prononcé difficilement.

- Dark... reviens... my love, reviens-moi...

Il reconnu automatiquement cette voix. Merry, sa bien-aimée petite Merry... il essaya de parler, mais le râle qu'il parvint à émettre ne put pas recouvrir les pleurs de sa douce. Il tenta de lui caresser les cheveux avec sa main libre, mais échoua lamentablement au lever de la main. Il serra le plus fort possible la main que Merry tenait captive et serrait. Bien qu'il n'eut pas beaucoup de force, il eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de la jeune fille éplorée. Elle plongea son regard embué de larmes dans les yeux fatigués de Dark, et mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte qu'il était réveillé. Elle se jeta au cou du jeune homme et recommença à pleurer en disant très fort dans son cou :

- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime, Dark ! Ne me refais plus des peurs comme ça, my love !

Dans un effort presque surhumain pour sa condition, Dark parvint à enlacer faiblement sa bien-aimée et à dire avec une voix un peu gutturale :

- Ça va aller, ma belle... je suis là et je ne suis pas près de te quitter... parce que je t'aime...

Au bout d'un moment de pleurs incontrôlables, Merry finit par s'endormir sur le torse de son amoureux... et dans le crépuscule, alors qu'il s'endormait, Dark aperçut deux corbeaux perchés sur l bord de la fenêtre, semblant le regarder. Il leur sourit.

***

Sheik fut arrêté le lendemain. Ayant voulu pénétrer par effraction chez Merry, il avait rapidement fait connaissance avec les chiens de la jeune fille, Floppy (un magnifique Labrador blond, presque blanc) et Marley (un Golden Retriever aux longs poils doré). Le vacarme causé par le _mordage _du cul de Sheik par les deux clebs avait alerté l'oncle de Merry, Djipy, qui dormait profondément. Il avait appelé la police et Sheik allait comparaître pour quatre chefs d'accusation et deux tentatives de meurtres prémédités. Zelda était furieuse contre Link, sachant qu'il allait témoigner contre Sheik. Asahi et Link s'étaient considérablement rapprochés durant la journée et Elisabeth Ford ne venait jamais les dérager. Naara semblait toujours aussi en colère contre le nouveau. Bref, l'école n'avait pas vraiment changé. Du côté de Dark et Merry, la jeune fille croyait que Dark, étant un jeune homme très résistant, pourrait sortir pour le bal. Elle ne était vraiment certaine. Ils s'étaient encore plus rapprochés, et Dark avait cessé de faire d'horribles cauchemars. La vie s'était tranquillisée...

**Bon !! Un autre chapitre, un !!**

**Eragon : Pas de quoi s'énerver... de toutes façons t'écris mal...**

**Moi : Et c'est une raison pour gâcher mon blabla par ton inutile présence de Dragonnier merdique ?**

**Eragon : J'me suis très amélioré, depuis le début !!**

**Moi : Un peu, mais quand même... là où je suis rendue tu fais pas le poids contre ton frère !**

**Eragon : Contre Roran ? Bien sûr que je fais le poids !**

**Moi : Non, idiot !! Murtagh !!**

**Eragon : Ça s'écrit pas comme ça !!**

**Moi : Je t'emm...**

**Dark (les sépare avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux poings) : Ça suffit ! C'est pire que les débats de tes amies pour savoir « C'est Kurogané à qui ? »**

**Moi : Tout ce que tu veux, mon Darky chéri !!**


End file.
